My Day out with a Toilet Paper God
by mythgirl97
Summary: I have kinda lost a feel for this story i might try and post 1 last chapter but if anyone wants to take over this story PM me, thanks :) Sadie and Anubis go out for the day and Something happens! bit of a rubbish summary but yeah Sanubis! YAY! First ever fan-fiction so go easy, Rated K because im paranoid :/
1. Chapter 1 Sadie's Message

**Disclaimer~ I own nothing except the plot idea :'(**

**My Day out with a Toilet Paper God**

**Sadie POV**

Hiya, Sadie Kane here so for all of you faithful readers out there you know who I am so there is no need for introductions. For those of you who don't have the foggiest who I am I have a few words of advice, You need to go away right now and not even attempt returning or I will Ha-di your sorry butts to the deepest and darkest part of the duat and read our previous adventures to understand what on earth is going on!

Carter says that was a bit harsh (_Brother Dear if you don't shut __**your**__ mouth I will Ha-di __**your **__sorry butt to the deepest and darkest part of the duat)_. Anyway if I don't get interrupted again I might be able to continue.

I was sitting in my room back in Brooklyn House it was about 7 in the morning (_Yes Carter I'm not always asleep till four in the afternoon!) _ listening to my faithful I-Pod, I was a little sad so I put on my favourite singer Adele and listened to her sing about how she fancies a boy but he doesn't even acknowledge her existence. Oh Adele how I can relate! I got up and opened my wardrobe to see my poster of Anubis, Even though it is him in his jackal form all I can ever see is his melting chocolate eyes that whenever I see them they make me go weak at the knee's. I know what you are thinking "Sadie Kane moping about a boy? This isn't right!"

Normally I would agree with you 110% but Anubis is not your average boy actually he is the Egyptian God of the afterlife, funerals and toilet paper who is way, way too hot for over 5000 years old, but luckily he chooses to be seen as a drop-dead gorgeous (No pun intended) sixteen year old.

I hear a knock at my door; I close my wardrobe and open my door to find Jas there. "Morning Sadie, I just wanted to let you know that breakfast is ready and that you have a message from your father in the library, Cleo is talking to him."

"Okay, Thanks Jas."

I closed the door and got dressed as I had already had a shower, I put on my black skinny jeans, a black Guns & Roses t-shirt and my combat boots. I picked up my wand and I-pod and headed downstairs to breakfast.

Barely anyone was up which was very weird, Khufu was watching what seemed to be a Lakers game with Carter and Julian. I said good morning and went outside and got myself a pain au chocolat and my imported Ribena and enjoyed my breakfast.

I made my way to the library to see Cleo speaking with Doughboy.

**Authors Note~  
What do you think Doughboy's message should be? Also where should Sadie and Anubis go on their day out?  
Please help. this is my first Fan-Fiction so go easy on me :)**

**mythgirl97 xx**


	2. Chapter 2 Black Portals

Chapter 2

Sadie POV

Cleo was sitting at a table with loads of books reading out loud in Ancient Egyptian, and Doughboy was contently listening to her. I walked over to see what she was reading from and it was The Book of Hathor. Okay so Cleo was studying the book of love written by the Goddess of love, I hope I never have to read that. I waited till she finished her page and spoke up.

"So Jas told me there was a message waiting for me from my dad, where is it?" I asked Cleo, glancing at the sudden picture of Anubis in his teenager form on the next page of the book. The image of him looked exactly like the way he had looked on my birthday when he..uh….you-know….um…kissed me. (_Oh do stop smirking Carter or I shall tell Horus of the time you cried like a baby because dad forgot to pack your Barney the Dinosaur teddy when you came to visit Me, Gran and Gramps when you were 8!_) Ha that shut him up quickly didn't it? But anyway Anubis wasn't in jackal form so it had to be a new picture even though the book was at least 4 and a half thousand years old, it didn't make any sense. I put my thoughts of the God of Funerals to the back of my mind somewhat unsuccessfully and tried to concentrate on Cleo.

"Yeah Sadie that is why Doughboy is here." She said casually

I looked over at Doughboy expectantly, who seemed completely oblivious to what we were saying. After a few moment of me giving him my famous death glares he nervously glanced up and the look on his face was priceless, he was scared half to death. (Wait is that even possible? Can Shabti's die? _Oh Shut up Mr Wikipedia it was a rhetorical question!_)

"Ah Mistress Kane how nice to see you again after you turned me into a coat!" His Voice was literally dripping with sarcasm.

"Nice to see you too Doughboy! Now let's get on with this what is the message from my father?" I replied with equal sarcasm and urgency.

"Ahh yes, your father asks for you to come and see him at 4 O'clock. It is very important that Carter doesn't come along. He says that you should wait in the local cemetery at quarter to 4 for your transportation."

"Um okay. Did he happen to mention why I had to see him?" I asked bitterly.

"Hmm let me think." Doughboy looked like he was in an intense thinking session so I didn't pressure him." Well he said something to Lord Anubis and Lady Kane about a day out but that is all I heard. I must go Goodbye Cleo, Mistress Kane." And with that he had disappeared.

Well I had to say I was very confused at that point, I said goodbye to Cleo and went to my class with the Ankle Bitters.

After my classes I went upstairs and looked at the clock. It read 3:38. I had 7 minutes to get to the cemetery which was 10 minutes away. I made sure I had my wand and staff in the duat and put my phone and I-pod in my pockets. Just as I was about to leave my room I heard a noise so I turned around to see a black portal, I presumed it was from my dad so I stepped through it.

When I came out of the portal I found myself in the graveyard sitting on a bench. I waited impatiently for my "Transportation" to arrive. I looked at my phone it was 3:59 and still nothing, suddenly I felt like someone was watching me so I got up and turned around and almost had a heart attack. He was there in all his gorgeous glory with a small but noticeable smile on his face, his chocolate brown eyes melting my piecing blue ones.

"Lady Kane." Anubis said "It has been a while."

"Yes it has Death Boy and that is not my fault though is it?" I said sharply "Also what is with the whole "lady Kane" thing, my name is Sadie, not Lady Kane, just Sadie."

"Well no I suppose not" Anubis frowned slightly "And I don't really know why I call you Lady Kane."

"How can you NOT know?" I said raising my voice in frustration.

"My I forgot what a sharp tongue you have…Sadie." Anubis smirked at me. "But I honestly do not know."

"Okay, Whatever Anubis. Can I presume you have something to do with my transportation?" I asked

"Yes you can Sadie." He opened a black portal and held out his hand "Shall we?"

"Yeah I guess." I shrugged and cautiously took Anubis's hand; it was surprisingly warm for the God of Death, I could feel my cheeks heat up. I looked away to try and save myself from embarrassment. We held hands as we walked towards the portal till he suddenly let go and put his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him and grabbing my hand with his free one.

I looked at him and he was smiling at me, nervously I smiled back and we stepped though the whirling black portal to meet my dad.


End file.
